


Shot To The Heart

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, F/F, Fluff, Missions, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: As you are out on a mission, a certain assassin aims at you... and still keeps visiting after that.





	Shot To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fourth part of the series! It's set about two months after the third.

„We'll be going in soon.”

You hum an approval into the comlink and steady your position. You have chased someone down who was responsible for attacking innocent people and blaming it all on the Omnics. Now here, in an abandoned town, Overwatch has found his hideout. So you, along with Winston, Tracer, Ana and D.Va, are located in a circle around the building, ready to breach in after the signal is given. No one expects any real hardships during this task, as you merely have to get him out and take him to the waiting aircraft so he can be brought to justice. 

“Is everyone in position?”

A series of affirming answers can be heard, and you give yours as well after all of them did. The house is rather large, not the usual place to hide. Winston will be taking the front gates, D.Va the back. Ana is going to stay outside while you and Tracer go in through the windows. A plan to seek him out and take him away safely.

“Go in!”

You jump across the gap between the buildings, feeling your body flying through the air, the strength enhanced by the suit you're wearing. You burst through a window that once must have had bars in front of it and orientate yourself immediately after catching yourself by rolling off and getting up to check for possible threats. You're in a small bedroom designed for 6 people, which has apparently not been used for quite a while. Weird.

“Winston, what has this building been before the town was destroyed?”

“A prison.”

You snort in amusement. How ironic it is for the culprit to hide in a place similar to the one he'll be sent to after his trial.

“Well, then he's at least used to the feeling.”

You hear chuckling over the comlink before it mutes again and focus on the task at hand. The door to the room – a cell, you realise quickly – is open. You stand on a gallery now, being able to look down in what seems similar to a dining hall. Some tables are still standing, another few only some pieces of wood on the ground. The chairs are all toppled over and most of them also broken. The lights seem to work, though. 

“Has anyone of you contact yet?”

“No.”

You scan the room quickly before deciding to check the other cells of the construction, looking for possible place the guy could hide, but nothing. You mutter a curse when you're done, and check in the dining hall again before jumping down into it, catching your fall effortlessly. 

“CONTACT!”

Tracer's voice is unmistakeable, and you immediately jump to high alert.

“Where are you?”

“Wing B, leisure room. He's going for the dining hall!”

“That's where I am! I see if I'll get him!”

“Take care, he's arm- AAH!”

“LENA!”

“I'm... hit, gotta... take a break...”

“_____, get him! D.Va, try to go after her! Ana, watch out! I'll take care of Tracer!”

“Aye, Winston!”

You hide into a corner until you see the guy. He's wearing a metallic suit that makes him look like an Omnic on the first glimpse, which was proven to have been his strategy during the crimes he committed. You go after him soon, trying not to catch his attention. He moves quickly, dashing through corridors. You keep behind him, matching the rhythm of his footsteps with your own so he won't catch your presence rightaway. When he ducks into an office, you hide in tthe  
and watch him shoot at the lock of the back door in it, and dashing out. You go after him, sprinting and starting to shoot eventually to slow him and alert Ana to your presence. He looks back at you and aims at you rather randomly, so it's easy not to get hit as his goal really seems to be getting away. You fire at him more, wishing for a far better eye to predict his movements more.

_Okay, I am no sniper._

He dodges into an alley and you head after him, straining the muscles in your legs more and taking advantage of the fact your suit improves your movements. You catch up quickly and shoot again. One of the bullets hits his leg and he goes down with a cry of pain.

“Got him!”

While the yell into your comlink is greeted with relieved noises, you come to a stop at his side, towering over him and aiming your gun for his head.

“Give up.”

He doesn't respond, but merely looks at you. His mask is on, but you can feel the hatred in his eyes. You kick his arm when he wants to aim his gun at you and send it flying across the street. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?” 

No answer, so you shrug and move down to handcuff him with the ones that were given to everyone of you. You get back from him and activate the comlink again.

“He's in my custody.”

“I'll be with you soon.”

Hearing Ana's words is soothing, and you smile before looking down at him again and bending over to get him to his feet. But he never does. A single shot pierces the air and hits his eye, his blood staining the pavement. You turn around rapidly, about to ask your teammate what that was for, but gasp in shock instead.  
The seven lights and the metal of the visor glint in the afternoon sun. The suit hugs her body perfectly. She stands up and reveals her piercing yellow eyes which you can't really see but know they're there. You feel them on you and stare back, and see her aiming her gun at you.

_Is she going to...?!_  
_I can't believe she's..._  
_Why...she fucks me and now she wants to kill me?_

You raise your arms above your head and look at her with an expression showing you feel betrayed. The gunshot impacts just centimetres away from you and she looks at you shortly when Ana jumps in and fires back at her, making her use her grappling hook to get away.

“Are you fine?”

You nod, still a bit shocked about what just happened. The sniper pats your shoulder and gives you a small smile, which you return after a while. She nods at you and then looks at the man on the ground.

“He won't stand up again that soon.”

“We'll better bury him.”

She nods and you activate your comlink again, giving the news with a silent voice.

“Widowmaker killed him.”

“WHAT?!”

“She was there?”

“Please tell me you're fine!”

“I am... Ana came just in the right moment.”

“Don't move. We'll be there soon.”

The voices fall silent, and you sit down to wait, sighing and rubbing your temple with your finger. After a moment, you hear the faint rustle of clothes and steps before Ana takes a seat next to you.

“That girl is really annoying, huh?”

“Hmmm...”

A chuckle leaves her, and you join after a while, with dark humour on your mind.

“At least that guy got what he deserved.”

“Well, he should have had a trial, child.”

You snort and roll your eyes, but nod.

“A terrorist killed by a terrorist group. Ironic.”

“Indeed.”

Silence occurs between the two of you, but it is comfortable sitting here and waiting for the rest of the team. They arrive soon, Winston carrying Tracer, who looks at the corpse with a worried and sad look. D.Va curses once, to which Ana raises an eyebrow. You chuckle once.

“Shall we bury him?”

Winston nods and sets Tracer down gently, Ana immediately starting to take care of her wounds. The three of you go to the end of the town, which isn't that far, and dig a grave before carrying the body over and placing him into it, closing the hole and setting a makeshift tombstone. After that, you walk back to the aircraft and take off for the HQ, your friend being able to stand again, something you take in with relief. 

“So... Widowmaker, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Glad you're still alive.”

“Me too.”

Tracer snorts in an amused way, and you chuckle again, raising an eyebrow at her.

“If I wasn't around, who would protect your back at missions?”

“Pffff.”

She rolls her eyes, and you laugh for a second, while your mind is occupied with other things.

_Why did she shoot at me? I mean. We are hooking up for about 2 months and she shoots at me?! What the hell? Am I really that replaceable? That unimportant?_

You take a seat next to Tracer and lean your head against the wall of the aircraft, sighing and rubbing your face with your palm.

“Is something the matter?”

“I wasn't good enough...”

“We all didn't know she'd be there.”

“Still.”

She pats your knee reassuringly, and you smile once at her.

“Missions can not always be successful. You should know that.”

“I do, but...”

“The first as a hero?”

“The first that went completely wrong as a hero. I had some bad ones when I was just an agent, but nothing like this.”

“I see. Don't worry about it too much, love!”

“I'll try to.”

She smiles at you and you grin once, deciding to change the subject.

“My my, what will Emily do when she sees you in the infirmary?”

“I won't stay there that long! I'm almost healed up!”

“Right.”

You look at her with a sarcastic, doubting look, and she huffs and turns her head away.

“Please don't tell her.”

“I guess she'll see for herself soon enough.”

“____!”

The shocked expression of Lena is enough to make you laugh once, winking at her. She growls and turns her head away, which causes your laughter to swell a bit. You settle down after a while, feeling you've teased her enough, and only grin.

“Pfffff.”

You chuckle again and remain silent for the next few minutes. It doesn't take long for you to land, and a team takes Tracer to the medical bay, and you walk with them for a while as your office is in the same direction.

“Get well soon!”

“Of course. In a blink!”

“Sure, sure. Shall I call Em or will you?”

“Don't you dare-”

“Okay, nevermind. See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, you too...”

You split away from them and unlock your workplace, taking a seat in the chair and writing your report for the mission, placing it on the stack afterwards and heading home. With a sigh, you close the door behind yourself and head for the bathroom straightaway to take a shower, washing off all the sweat and dirt from the day. You throw some comfortable clothes on yourself then, heading for bed and falling into it, utterly exhausted.

In your dream, it's the same scene. The guy is down on the ground, motionless, blood seeping from the wound in his head. The impact took away part of his face. And the rifle responsible for this is aimed at you. Cold eyes stare into yours as she uses her grappling hook to swing over, barrel inches away from your face. Your gun is held to the ground, useless. You are not sure if you could even deliver the shot. 

“Adieu, chérie.”

You snap awake when the bang sounds, panting heavily. Weird enough, there were two of them. Why would she shoot twice? The noise comes again, two times, sharp and swift. 

_… wait a second..._  
_Someone's knocking on the door._

Cautiously, you get up and throw another shirt over yourself before walking over to the entrance of your apartment, gun in one hand, hidden behind your back. You look through the spy and are met with a yellow eye glancing back at you. You stumble away a bit, placing the gun on a shelf and opening the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

“Not that much after what happened today.”

She sighs and rubs her temple with her index and middle finger. 

“I'll explain.”

You nod once and let her in, not failing to notice she brought along her bag with suit, visor, mines and rifle in it. You know she needs it in case she'll be called off for a mission, but it does make you a little uncomfortable now. She sets it to the ground in the hall and walks on to the living room, taking a seat in the armchair. She looks good in normal clothes, you never fail to notice that. Today, she wears a black cardigan over a pink tank top along with some black jeans... and, of course, her heels are standing in the hallway.

“Can I get you something?”

She raises an eyebrow in an amused way, as you always ask that and she always refuses. You chuckle once and sit on the couch, looking at her in a mistrusting way. 

“Now, explain yourself.”

She sighs again, obviously displeased, and raises her gaze to look at you. There is no emotion in her eyes, not any guilt or even any feeling about what she thinks of today's happenings. Not a hint that would make it easier to read her, but you're already used to that. 

“I had to shoot at you, otherwise they would've suspected me.”

“... makes sense.”

“I wouldn't have shot you.”

“You missed on purpose?”

“Oui.”

You nod slowly, and she offers a small smile, but only for a second. You smile back shortly.

“Well... congratulations for the kill though.”

An amused, dark chuckle leaves her and you roll your eyes once, noticing her standing up and gesturing for you to do the same. You do as she wants, something she takes in with a small, pleased nod. She strokes your cheek with one of her fingers, gazing into your eyes.

“Did you really think I would kill you?”

“I admit that idea had come up.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you get paid for it?”

She chuckles, and at the same moment secures her hand around your chin, forcing it so you'd look into her eyes while her other arm locks around the small of your back and keeps you against her.

“Why would I, when I wouldn't have this anymore then?”

She kisses you slowly, much too soft for your liking, and you immediately know she's just teasing in the moment. Nevertheless, you kiss back and wrap your arms around her neck, something she not always allows, but she seems in a good mood today as she lets you go with it. You deepen the kiss and open your mouth when you feel her tongue against your lips, feeling her take more and more control. Without breaking the kiss, she pushes you towards your bedroom, taking care with her steps so that you wouldn't stumble and fall.

_Which already happened once. My back was so sore after that night._

While walking, she tugs at your clothes and you move your arms up your head so she can take the first shirt off... albeit she just had the second one in her grip as well, so your chest is completely bare in a matter of seconds before your knees hit the bed, Widowmaker pushing you down on it and straddling you, but never pulling away from your locked lips. Her hands go up your sides and cup your breasts, grabbing them rather roughly, making you hum into the kiss. She gets up from you and goes back a few steps, motioning for you to lie in the middle of the bed. 

“Arms up.”

You obey and place your limbs against the headboard while she looks inside of your wardrobe and quickly finds some of the ties she brought extra for your activities together. She fastens your arms to the wood and tests whether the knots are keeping in place, but she doesn't make them too tight. You know she likes this, you did this often already, but it excites you again with every time.

“Eager, are we?”

“Yes, Widowmaker.”

“Ah, what a good girl you are, chérie.”

You smile at her once while she tugs your pants town and discards them into a corner of the room, taking in the sight she made for herself.

“Helpless is such a good look on you...”

She slowly shrugs out of her clothes until only underwear (a rather appealing set) covers her body, and then lowers down to you again. One finger sets itself to your jawline, dragging town over your neck and across your collar, chest and stomach before it settles on your thigh where she places a soft kiss. Your breathing quickens when her lips trail up the path her finger just drew on you, and then suck a bruise directly on your throat while her hands play with your breasts. She places a few more kisses all over your neck, and some hickeys stay as an accessory. When she seems content with the colours of your skin, she lets go and kisses you again, teasingly soft and slow, and you try to press up against her mouth, which is when she pulls back.

“Tsk tsk.”

You avert your gaze for a second, but she doesn't do anything more, even takes her hands away from your chest to cup your face with them, forcing your head back to expose your throat. She leans close and lets you feel her breath against your skin, making you desire contact even more, and then nips at your throat rather sharply, eliciting a gasp from your lips. She trails lower down to your chest, biting at your collar bone, sure to leave a few marks when this is over for today. You arch into her touch when she bites into your nipple, circling it with her tongue while twisting the other between thumb and index finger, her other hand firmly set on your hip. She switches places after a while until your breath is heavy and ragged, and then looks up to your face, a small chuckle leaving her. Her hand trails further down your body until it reaches the junction of your legs, finding your clit quickly and pressing down on it, making you choke on a whimper. She handles it relentlessly, and you can't hold back the noises after a while. She hums shortly before trailing her finger along your slit.

“You are so wet for me, chérie.”

You nod to this, almost unable to form words in arousal. She strokes through your folds gently, the softest torture possible, before she sets on your entrance and teases it with slow movements. But out of nothing, she pulls back, making a whine of want and frustration leave your lips. She chuckles when she sees your pleading expression, looking into your eyes with an amused look. She continues then, shifting a finger inside of you, teasing your insides slowly, deliberately. You whine, it isn't enough, arching into her touch, maybe to get her palm applying pressure or anything to get more of this. She adds a second digit mercifully, making her movements a little more forceful, starting to hit your good spots and nipping at your throat again. Her thumb locks to your clit, dragging itself over it and making a shiver run through your body. She becomes more and more relentless, dragging you to the edge with the expert knowledge she already has of your body, making a few moans leave you. 

“F-fuck...”

You curse when she hits your clit and good spots at the same time, repeating that again and again to drag you closer and closer. You feel your muscles tensing, the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm in your stomach, and rock against her, but she slows her movements down. You whimper in need, wanting more, desperately trying to get more if her touch.

“Shhhh, chérie.”

She places soft kisses on your neck while moving her fingers almost gently, making you crave every next second. Your breath is heavy, panting. She has an agonising pace, and you consider begging when you feel her hand on your mouth to silence you.

“Don't talk.”

You nod and she takes her hand away again, it and her head dipping to your chest to tease your nipples further while her fingers slowly make you come closer. You moan in relief when she speeds up again, and scream out when you finally come undone, moaning loudly and having your mind clouded in bliss. When you open your eyes again, she looks at you a bit smugly, and you offer her a small smile. As soon as you breathe in to talk, she glares at you.

“Keep your mouth shut.”

You nod slowly, a guilty look in your eyes. She gets up from bed and takes the lingerie she wore off, then joins you again, taking your chin in her hand and forcing it upwards, looking down on you and pressing a short kiss to your lips.

“And now, serve me, chérie.”

She moves up to sit on your face, and you lock your lips around her clit eagerly, sucking it until you can hear how she breathes just a hint quicker, and drag your tongue over her slit, parting her labia before focusing on her nub again. Her weight shifts as she claws into the headboard, grinding down on you. She loosens the tie around your hands and you immediately comply, keeping your mouth on her clit and thrusting a finger inside, feeling how much she wants you. You can hear the low noises she makes, feel them vibrating through her body. You add another finger and quicken your pace, knowing she is in no mood to be kept waiting too long. You nibble on her clit and curl up your fingers, making her arch her back and moaning, one of the noises you especially enjoy.

“Merde...”

You chuckle into her when you hear her curse, aware it won't be too much longer anymore. You tilt your head upwards a bit for even better access and stroke her forcefully, licking at her with fast, firm movements. She hits her peak soon, only a silent noise escaping her, but that's just normal for her. She gets off of your face with elegant movements – just admirable she still has this grace – and lets herself fall to the mattress, covering her forehead with one arm. You clean your face and chuckle once.

“What's so funny?”

“Only the fact that for someone with a slowed heartbeat, you come pretty fast.”

She snorts, clearly not amused, and rolls her eyes while she catches her breath. You expect her to get up and leave then – as she always does that – but she stays where she is, on your bed, looking at the ceiling. You blink in surprise.

_She did not once stay._

After a while, she stretches her limbs and turns to look at you, raising an eyebrow. You look back curiously, smiling for a second.

“You did well today.”

You acknowledge her compliment silently and avert your gaze for a second before meeting her eyes again. They seem amused, and she chuckles once before raising from the bed. 

Ah, now she'll go.

But instead of that, she extends an arm out to you, and without really noticing, you stand up with her, pulling a shirt and pyjama pants from the wardrobe and throwing it over your form, while she just casually dresses in her tank top again, and takes her panties from the ground to put them on as well. You head into the living room after her, where she takes a seat on the armchair again, looking relaxed. You are still confused, but the sight is rather nice. First, because this is something new and somehow feels nice. And secondly, because her legs really come off well. You keep standing there for a while before deciding to get something to drink.

“Care for some tea as well?”

She looks up at you, seemingly caught in thoughts, but quickly processes your sentence and nods after a moment of consideration.

“Oui.”

You are surprised again but nevertheless go along with it, heading for the kitchen and brewing some, taking it to the living room when it's done and handing over her cup. She takes it silently, not bothering to thank you, but that's okay. She takes a small sip and looks at the mug with an interested expression.

“This tastes... rather good.”

“”Thank you. One of my favourite kinds.”

“Which one?”

“I will not tell you. You won't have any reason to come back then.”

She rolls her eyes, a slight trace of amusement in them.

“I am not here for the tea and you know that, chérie.”

You snort once and sit down as well, drinking from the cup and leaning back, still a bit wrapped up in post-coital bliss. She keeps silent as well, but looks at you after a while.

“Are you home alone often?”

“Yeah. But I've got books to keep me company.”

She nods once and takes another sip, looking at you with a new interest. You catch it and a question slips past your lips before you can catch it.

“Do you read often?”

“Oui.”

“What kind of books?”

“French novels.”

“Genre?”

She doesn't answer, and you accept it without another thought.

_It's amazing enough she's staying._

She stands up and walks over to your bookshelves, looking at the ones you have. You catch a small smile on her face when she looks at one of them, but it vanishes soon. She turns back to you and almost says something, when you hear a familiar sound – her telephone ringing. She rolls her eyes and walks into the hallway, taking the call. You can hear nothing for a while, only silence, and go on drinking your tea. 

“I'll be there.”

You hear the phone hitting the bag and her sigh before she comes into the living room again and sets the case down before taking out her uniform. She undresses, and you avert your gaze out of instinct.

“It's nothing you haven't seen, chérie.”

You snort once and look at her again, the tank top nowhere to be seen as she puts her arms through the holes in the suit before securing her bracer and then, her visor. She takes her gun out, but doesn't pick up the bag again.

“Aren't you going to take it along?”

“Non. It is urgent. I will come and get my things soon.”

You nod once and go up to the large window to open it for her. 

“Take that. It'll be quicker.”

She smiles at you once and nods, appreciating the small gesture, before walking past you and kissing your cheek in the process.

“Au revoir, chérie.”

She takes off into the night, leaving you hesitantly touching the spot her lips just left a matter of seconds ago.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Adieu - Goodbye  
> Merde - Shit  
> Au revoir - Until we meet again (literally) / Goodbye (technically)


End file.
